Turno de noche
by Soroka
Summary: Cuando Sanji vuelve a casa después de una noche de trabajo agotadora, lo último que espera es que Zoro intentante ayudarle a desconectar. Zosan o no, depende de vuestra interpretación.


**¿Qué es esto? ¿Soroka escribiendo en español? ¡Es el fin del mundo! ¡Corred insensatos!**

**En serio, llevo demasiado tiempo si escribir en español para ser mi lengua materna. Aquí tenéis un mini Zosan. O puede que no sea Zosan del todo. Podéis interpretarlo como queráis. **

* * *

Sanji bostezó y dio una larga calada al cigarrillo entre sus dedos. En la semi-oscuridad de la cocina, era prácticamente la única luz con excepción del reloj digital encima de la nevera que marcaba las dos y cincuenta y nueve en ominosos números rojos. Mientras lo miraba aturdido, preguntándose como había llegado a pasar las últimas veinte horas despierto sin apenas darse cuenta, el número parpadeó y cambió a las tres de la madrugada.

Sanji musitó una larga y complicada maldición. Con un pequeño atisbo de esperanza hundió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó su móvil. La brillante pantalla rectangular le mostró la misma triste realidad.

Su despertador volvería a sonar en cuatro horas.

Iba a ser una noche demasiado corta.

- ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

Sanji se volvió de golpe al oír la voz de Zoro a su espalda. Su compañero de piso estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, vestido solo con su ropa interior y una enorme camiseta verde. Su expresión soñolienta y pelo verde revuelto le arrancaron una leve sonrisa.

- Algunos trabajamos, por si no te habías dado cuenta. No todo el mundo puede permitirse tus horarios.

Zoro masculló algo ininteligible y pulsó el interruptor de la pared. Sanji gimió y entrecerró los ojos cuando la lámpara derramó su luz sobre él.

- ¿Acabas de volver?

Sanji asintió en silencio y aplastó el cigarrillo en un pequeño cenicero blanco. La inesperada preocupación en la voz de Zoro le hizo vacilar un instante antes de preguntar.

- ¿Queda algo de comida?

Zoro asintió y se dirigió hacia la nevera. Tras rebuscar en ella unos minutos, se volvió hacia él con un pequeño contenedor blanco sellado herméticamente. Sin siquiera comprobar su contenido, Sanji lo abrió y lo metió en el microondas. Acto seguido, se derrumbó en una de las sillas de la cocina, apoyó la cabeza sobre sus brazos y cerró los ojos, escuchando el zumbido del aparato. Se había pasado la mayor parte del día de pie y ahora que por fin estaba sentado, el cansancio era abrumador. El hambre voraz que había sentido durante todo el trayecto hacia el apartamento se estaba esfumando a pesar de que no recordaba haber comido nada decente desde el desayuno. Un enorme bostezo se escapó de su boca mientras al otro lado de la cocina Zoro fruncía el ceño.

- Tienes una pinta horrible. Creía que eso de ser el jefazo te excluía de estas noches largas.

Sanji sacudió la cabeza y volvió a cerrar los ojos, protegiéndolos del brillo incandescente de la lámpara.

- Te recuerdo que no soy el jefazo, cabeza de alga. La hostelería es un negocio brutal, nadie se libra de las noches largas, sobre todo en esta época. Y el Baratie es particularmente exigente.

El microondas emitió un largo pitido y dejó de zumbar. Antes de que Sanji pudiera levantarse Zoro sacó el cometedor humeante y lo deslizó hacia él junto con un tenedor y una servilleta de papel.

- Que yo recuerde, el Baratie tiene dos chefs más aparte de ti y de Zeff. ¿O es que no te fías de ellos?

Sanji negó en silencio y hundió el tenedor en lo que parecían ser los restos del guiso de ayer. El olor de la carne especiada lo reanimó un poco pero no pudo evitar dejar escapar otro bostezo gigante.

- Uno de ellos está de vacaciones al otro lado del país, el otro acaba de tener un bebé así que ya está sufriendo bastante. Y Zeff se está haciendo demasiado viejo para estos trotes. - Hizo una larga pausa y alzó la cabeza para mirar a Zoro.- ¿Qué más te da? Creía que estarías bailando de alegría porque casi no nos veamos las caras.

- Estás agotado.

Sanji lo miró estupefacto, como si estuviera viendo al espadachín de pelo verde por primera vez. Las palabras habían salido de su boca sin ninguna pretensión, simplemente constatando un hecho pero sus ojos grises le miraban de una forma nueva que desconocía. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la extraña disposición de su compañero de piso a ayudarle nada más entrar en la cocina y encontrarle fumando en la oscuridad. Su mirada se detuvo en el vaso de agua que había aparecido por arte de magia al lado del contenedor con el guiso.

¿Acaso Zoro sentía lástima por él?

Eso, o tenía miedo de quedarse sin cocinero si Sanji desaparecía indefinidamente.

No sabía que opción considerar más insultante.

- Sobreviviré, ya estoy acostumbrado. – Apuró de golpe el vaso de agua y se reclinó en la silla sintiendo como sus músculos volvían a relajarse. - Es la misma historia todos los años. Al final todo vuelve a la normalidad en unas semanas y el ciclo comienza de nuevo.

Zoro se encogió de hombros y descuidadamente recogió el contenedor blanco y el vaso de la mesa para depositarlos en el fregadero. Sanji lo siguió con la mirada, sorprendido por el gesto. Su compañero necesitaba una patada en un lugar estratégico para fregar sus propios platos, por no hablar de los de otras personas.

- Lo que tú digas, cejas de sushi. Al menos en shinkendo tenemos entrenamientos antes de una competición importante.

Sanji lanzó un gruñido por lo bajo al escuchar un cierto deje de desdén en sus palabras. No estaba seguro de si Zoro estaba intentando ganar puntos o burlarse de su cansancio pero no pensaba pasar por el aro.

- No tienes porque hacer esto, sé cuidar de mí mismo.

Su voz sonó mucho menos irritada de lo que hubiera querido y casi fue interrumpida por otro bostezo. Zoro dejó el contenedor y el vaso en la bandeja escurridora y se volvió hacia él con una mueca socarrona.

- ¡Y un cuerno, si apenas te tienes en pie! Ahora mismo podría derribarte con un meñique.

- ¿Quieres intentarlo, lechuga con patas?

La sonrisa burlona de Zoro flaqueó cuando se levantó de golpe y sintió sus rodillas doblarse bajo su propio peso. Se tambaleó, apoyándose instintivamente en el respaldo de la silla mientras el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor. A través de la neblina gris que flotaba ante sus ojos, Sanji vio a Zoro avanzar hacia él a pasos agigantados. La imagen fue suficiente para recuperar el equilibrio y extender un brazo para mantenerle a distancia.

- ¿Cocinero? ¿Estás bien?

Los ojos de su compañero lo escudriñaban fijamente. Todo gesto de burla había desaparecido de su rostro e incluso su voz, despreocupada hasta el momento, había adquirido un sutil tono de alarma. Sanji se contuvo para no lanzar un suspiro de frustración. Debía de tener un aspecto realmente patético si Zoro pensaba que estaba a punto de desmayarse y para colmo, delante de él.

- Sí, sí, perfectamente.- Sanji sacudió la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse del zumbido en sus oídos y masculló.- Gracias.

Zoro no respondió. Su expresión, calmada y sosegada de nuevo, no reflejó nada en absoluto. Por unos segundos, se quedó en silencio, mirando a Sanji como si estuviera procesando la última palabra. Finalmente, sus labios esbozaron la sonrisa más triunfante y altanera que había visto.

- ¿Qué has dicho, cejas de sushi? No te he oído.

Sanji gruñó y se cubrió los ojos con la mano ocultando una mueca de irritación. Zoro estaba tentando su suerte peligrosamente y si no estuviera tan cansado, no habría dudado en lanzarle al pasillo de una patada. Tal vez aún lo hiciera mañana pero en ese momento, podía sentir como sus fuerzas se agotaban. Necesitaba dormir, aunque solo fueran unas horas. Su orgullo podía esperar.

Alzo la cabeza y dedicó una mirada desafiante al espadachín.

- He dicho que me voy a la cama.

- Como quieras. - Zoro se encogió de hombros y se limpió las manos en uno de los delantales de Sanji teniendo especial cuidado en dejar manchas de salsa del guiso sobre la tela inmaculada. Fingiendo que no se había dado cuenta, Sanji recogió su chaqueta de la silla y apagó la luz.

- De nada, cocinero.

La voz de su compañero de piso sonó en la oscuridad detrás de él. Esta vez, habría jurado que su tono era absolutamente sincero.

Sanji sintió una sonrisa asomar a su labios.

- Lo que tú digas, cabeza de alga. Pienso patearte el culo mañana de todas formas.

* * *

**Gracias por vuestra atención, hispanoparlantes. Y no os olvidéis de dejar reviews. En el idioma que sea. **


End file.
